youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
SammyClassicSonicFan
"YOU FRICKIN' FRICKS!" -'' ''SammyClassicSonicFan in his video "Rant Against the Sonic Fanbase You Ruined Sonic". ﻿'' '''Sammy Harbors (サミー ハーボース)' (Born October 31 1998 16) is a YouTube user, best known for his certain rants on videos games, etc. He has a signature word which is "frick". He lives in Fisher, Indiana with his mother. He was diagnosed with Autism in 2002, making him the person he is on YouTube. This user has been widely praised for his behaviour which was inspired by a user named "mariotehplumber". At first, he was not known for the first few videos by many. Eventually, he uploaded a video called "Stop Hating on Sonic", which currently has over 1,000,000 views. He currently has over 39,000 subscribers on his channel. He also does certain news updates on games. On his new main channel, Sammy the Classic Sonic Fan, he confirmed that soon he will focus on Let's Plays and news updates. Notable Videos *Stop Hating on Sonic - His video that made him famous in many videos. *Rant Against Sonic Fanbase You Ruined Sonic - Rant against the terrible Sonic fanbase. *Give Nintendo 2DS a chance - His rant against the Nintendo fanbase for not supporting the Nintendo 2DS. *Stop Denying my Age - His video on his audience saying he was 9 and not 16. It was later proven he was 16 except his voice was high pitched. *SammyClassicSonicFan's Adventure - A short film about Sammy looking for an 'ultra-rare' Fire Mario backpack. Channels Sammy has many channels that have been taken down by his mother due to inappropriate use. #'SammyClassicSonicFan' - Main channel, but this channel has been removed. However, an archive channel with the same name, is what most people believe to be the real channel, which also has more views and subscribers than the real channel before it got removed, as well as all his other channels. The archive has around 45,000 subscribers, and closing in on 4 Million views as of writing this. #'SammyTanookiGamer' - New name from first channel to focus more on Mario-related content. Later re-named and SammyTanookiGamer was made a 2nd channel.(Both closed by Mother). #'Sammy Harbors' - 3-day lived channel. #'SnoopyFlyingAce64' - A private channel only known by Sammy's friends. He focused on walkthroughs and opinions in his videos. In January of 2014, all of his videos were leaked by someone, so Sammy abandoned his channel. The channel is still opened today. #'SammyPaperMarioFan' - Opened in February of 2014; made famous from his Golden Oreos review. Channel was later taken down. #'Sammy Space Time' -Made to promote his new novel he was writing. #'SammyClassicSonicFan' - Changed back from Sammy Space-Time #'Sammy the Classic Sonic Fan' - Channel made for Let's Plays, opinions, etc. Biography Not much is known about SammyClassicSonicFan. He was born on Halloween of 1998. He was diagnosed with Autism in 2002. He later got Sonic Mega Collection for a Nintendo Gamecube and a Nintendo Wii which further built his Autism. In 2013, he was really mean to people resulting in trolling of others but in 2014, he slowly became nice to everyone. Members of the Harbors Family * Wayne Thomas (ウェーン トーマス) '''- The father of Sammy, Sammerick, and Morgan. * '''Danielle Ferris Thomas (ダニエル フェリス トーマス) - The mother of Sammy, Sammerick, and Morgan. * Morgan Thomas (モーガン トーマス) '- The sister of Sammy and Sammerick. * '''Sammy Harbors (サミー ハーボース) '- The brother of Sammerick and Morgan. * 'Sammerick Harbors (サメリック ハーボース) '- The brother of Sammy and Morgan. Weapons & Objects * '''SammyClassicSonicFan's Sword - SammyClassicSonicFan made this sword out of wooden sticks and duct tape. SammyClassicSonicFan has used his sword to hit random objects when he gets enraged. Trivia * Sammy has a condition where voice is high pitched. Starting in 2014, Sammy's voice has become deep progressively slow. * Sammy started a new channel that has more than 10,000 subscribers * Chadtronic (Who is a YouTuber who has made a couple of commentaries on Sammy) has more subscribers than Sammy. (Adding all subscribers in his channels) Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:American YouTubers